I've Been Good, But I Want To Be Bad
by futurewoman23
Summary: She's been the same, cliche girl next door for almost all her life. She wants to break her shell through, and be new. So what if everyone leaves you? But, does actually everyone leave you? Can't you be bad all by yourself?


_**Hi everyone! So, if you read my profile, it says that I ship cibby, and so since I ship such an adorable ship, I've made one for any cibby shippers out there. It has a pinch of seddie, and I literally mean 'pinch'. **_

_**Disclaimer: ok, this has gotten mad old. since you don't want to believe me, i'll do it again: i don't own iCarly**_

_**Song for this fic is: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne (i hope i spelled her name right)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I've Been Good, But I Want To Be Bad."<em>**

* * *

><p>She was always the innocent one.<p>

The perfect girl next door.

You think she's going through a weird phase, and it's been freaking you out.

_You say that I'm messing with your head…_

_All 'because I was making out with your friends._

She was the _look _for every guys dream.

They dreamed of her, and wanted the perfect life with her.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong!_

Don't get her wrong, she wants that too.

But, sometimes you grow out of it, and you change.

_I can't stop because I'm having too much fun!_

She changes her look so quickly and dramatically. It shocks you, almost.

You were hurt to hear that she broke up with you, but you try to win her affection back with anything that would please her.

_You're on your knees, begging please stay with me._

It's not that gruesome change that you fear of.

No, it's the opposite.

_But, honestly I just need to be a little crazy!_

..

_All my life I've been good but, now!_

_I'm thinking, what the hell!_

_.._

She comes in with a new hairstyle, a pastel green color with her bangs almost hiding away her brown eyes. She pouts out her red lips as she looks up, showing off her big curled eyelashes with a black eye shadow and mascara sported.

She has on ripped black skinny jeans on, the threads loosely hanging.

She has a nice spiky belt on, with her black heels on, and no, it's not the 2 in. heels, and no it's more like 6 inches up.

She pulls on her black leather jacket, as her loose white tank top lowers just a bit that her blue push-up bra shows the top. Her jingling bangles on her wrist and her flower earrings shock you a bit.

What, you thought she threw away every detail of her girly counterpart?

..

She wants to have fun, she tells you. She doesn't do drugs or anything, and she has told you before.

..

_All I want is to mess around!_

_And I don't really care about if you love me, if you hate me._

_.._

You see her walk into a bar, and order a glass. You run up to her and grab it from her grasp. She yells at you, shouting that "Don't be silly, I'm only going to fill it with apple juice."

You raise an eyebrow, and give it back, and to see that she dumps the drink on the floor, and fills it juice from a toddler juice box.

She drinks it and winks at you and snickers. "Time to act the part."

She walks off, feigning the limp of a drunkard. She 'slurs' her words and dances as if she were wasted. You drop your jaw in utter amazement as she skillfully graces the part of being an absurd drunkard.

She walks back towards you and runs a hand through her crazy colored hair. She sets herself up on the chair and glances at you. You take the opportunity and let off the big question you've wanted to ask her.

"Why'd you change so drastically?"

She glances up and bitterly chuckles, "Simple. Why shouldn't I have changed so drastically?" She looks at you waiting for an answer as you stand dumbfounded.

..

You see her walk to her possibly millionth boyfriend this month. You shake your head in disappointment as you recall the time she yelled at you for confronting her about it.

_So what if I go on a million dates?_

_You never called, or listened to me anyway._

_I'd rather rage than sit around all day._

_Don't get me wrong, I just want some time play._

..

You remember the years you fawned over her, but another guy was just more expressive, therefore you hid in the shadow of _Loving Carly. _

Of course, that other guy was just blinded by his mere attraction, that he was soon able to give that love to another girl, but more blonde.

You sigh desperately, thinking that one moment at a college party would have her see that you loved her so much.

.

_You say that I'm messing with your head!_

_Boy, I like messing with you in bed!_

_Yes, I'm messing with your head,_

_While I'm messing with you in bed!_

_._

You run your hand through your dirty blonde hair and look ahead at her sleeping peacefully on her couch. You place your hand on her cheek and sigh.

She stirs, and you see a faint smile playing on her lips. She opens the lids of her eyes and stares at you longingly. She smiles, and you hope that it plays out for the best.

.

_All my life I've been good, but now!_

_Whoa-a, I'm thinking what the hell!_

_._

Of course, it did play out best since she** kissed** you.

.

You sometimes think that she might go to her old roots..., the perfect _Carlotta Elizabeth Shay_.

No one really suspected she'd turn to this different person, but it's not so far gone from her.

.

Even her best friends thought she was so far gone in another world, that they** left.**

**.**

They left her in her changing place.

A place they should have **stayed.**

**.**

But, you didn't leave, and she tells you everyday she's thankful for you that you're there.

And you sometimes grimace, saying, "Why only me?" She looks at you and places a manicured hand on her left shoulder.

"It's because you're the only one that I feel **believes** in me. Everyone else **gave up**, but you _didn't_."

.

You feel pained that everyone else gave up, because they missed out when she showed her true colors.

.

Her true colors of her own _pain_ and _angst_.

Or, the true colors of her actual_ happiness_ and_ joy._

_._

_They missed out on it._

_Because they all gave up._

_._

But, you _promise_ yourself, that you'll be the **only** one that believes in her.

And that's a promise you'll **keep**.

.

_All my life I've been good, but now!_

_Whoa-a, I'm thinking, what the hell!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOA THERE FELLOW! Was that amazing or WHAT. Ok, it wasn't, but it doesn't matter. I don't think this is quite bad, even though I kinda gave up on writing every lyric of the song. .-. I'm human, therefore I'm fallible.<br>**_

_**Anyways, that and I may have strayed off topic a few times trying to correspond with the lyrics... Oh well.**_

_**REVIEW BABY DUCKS! **_


End file.
